


Runesfall Academy

by Onihm



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic School, Boarding School, F/M, M/M, Multi, School Dorms, everyone has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onihm/pseuds/Onihm
Summary: "Prestigious schools usually only accept the rich or ridiculously smart, so why on earth did one invite the painfully average Lance? Was it his dashing good looks? His absolute stellar pun game? Or was it perhaps the fact he has the highest record in Killbot Phantasm I? Doubt it."---Evil things are stirring, and the biggest hub of magic users are low on members.---Here's and au where the Voltron crew goes to a school of magical powers!I hope you enjoy! :D





	Runesfall Academy

Prestigious schools usually only accept the rich or ridiculously smart, so why on earth did one invite the painfully average Lance? Was it his dashing good looks? His absolute stellar pun game? Or was it perhaps the fact he has the highest record in Killbot Phantasm I? Doubt it.

There had to be a mistake right? This was too good to be true. Runesfall Academy had one if the lowest acceptance rates for schools in the country! Heck, probably world. Not to mention it's ridiculously high class. We're talking about a school the declines the acceptance of even the most elite people. The president's son didn't even get in! How did he manage to get a scholarship let alone even qualify? Something about this felt fishy but he'd be a fool to let this chance go. Earning a scholarship from your dream school? Why would anyone turn it down? He's probably just overthinking it. But what if it really was a mix up? What if they thought he was actually the president's son? I mean they do have really similar names and appearances, you could get them confused. If it wasn't a mix up, could he even keep up with his peers? The curriculum is probably super hard. What if-

An impact hit Lance's face.

An intense pain ate at his nose. He rubbed it hard as he cursed under his breath.

Stifled laughter sounded behind him.

"Watch out!" An unfamiliar face said between breaths as she pointed at a pillar. The pillar.

Did he seriously just do that? Why the heck was there a pillar in the middle of a hallway? He frantically looked around to see if anyone else was there to witness his accomplishment of stupidity. Luckily it was only just him and the girl who was combusting her lungs.

"You know, saying that a few seconds ago would've been really helpful" He groaned through the lingering pain. Damn Pillar. What was that thing made out of? Diamonds? Lance impatiently awaited her reply as she continued laughing. He would've thought the girl was cute, beautiful even. She had blue eyes and blonde long blonde hair in pigtails; though it's pretty hard to be attracted to someone who's hurting your pride.

With her cackling finally subsiding, the girl replied. "Sorry! I couldn't help myself. New kids always walk into that pillar, it's hilarious! Whoever placed there sure knew what they were doing! I'm Romelle by the way. Hope you enjoy your first day at the academy Lance Mcclain!" She sped through her words animatedly using as many hand gestures as humanely possibly. 

As Romelle began making her way around the corner, Lance stopped her "Wait, how on earth did you know my name?"  
Romelle snorted "I have eyes everywhere! Of course I know your name" She said like it was common knowledge. "Oh wait that's right, I forgot you're new! Anyway see you later" she continued her way around the corner until she was out of site.

"Hang on! What do you mean?" Lance said trying to catch up. When he sped the corner after her, Romelle was nowhere to be seen. It was like she just... vanished. Lance tried his best to rationalise the situation. Maybe she ran really fast? But he would've heard her. Maybe she left through a secret passage? Unlikely. Maybe she was hiding? He looked around the old hallway. It felt like he was in a castle. No matter how hard he looked through the various plants, armour stands and other decorations. He couldn't find any traces of Romelle actually being there. Then he noticed an open window. Maybe she jumped out...? No. That's insane. They're multiple stories high. But why is only this window open? It seems to be the only way she would've left so quickly. Did she... fly out?

Lance shook his head and brushed it aside. He'd watched so many movies, fiction has started bleeding its way into his thinking. She's probably just freakishly good at hide and seek or something.

Picking up and dragging his suitcase, Lance continued on his way to the dorms.

 

***

 

Runesfall Academy had an insanely confusing layout. It would be a lie to say that Lance hadn't found himself lost a plethora of times. His legs were aching by the time he reached the boy's dorm. Why was the school so giant? It was like it was built for a population much much bigger than they actually have. Between the pillars, layout, and size, Lance sure has a bone to pick with whoever designed this school. He better have ripped legs from the amount of exercise he'd gotten walking around the labyrinth.

Lance's legs were noodles when he finally walked up to his dorm door. Above the door the number 14 was plated. The door looked like any other, aside from the fact that it had various pictures of food and the same dog stuck all over it. Judging by their choice in decor, Lance knew he'd get along with his roommates. He wondered when he'd get to meet them. Perhaps they're already inside?

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He said as he knocked. No reply. Lance leaned against the door trying to push it open. "It's me Lance". Still no reply. He stepped back from the door and frowned. They didn't give me any keys, how am I supposed to get in?

As if answering his thoughts the door immediately swung open. 

Someone is home. Lance stepped inside bearing a smile ready to meet the two strangers he'd be living with.

"How's it going guys! The name's Lance McClain. It's a pleasure to meet... you?" The room was well sized. Two bunks were pushed to the back on opposite sides. There was a seating area to the right, and a desk to the left. Everything looked pretty normal and empty. No one was inside. Who opened the door?

Before his mind could start scraping for any plausible explanation for whatever that was, one of the bottom bunks called out to him. The aroma of sleep wafted over his nose; it smelt seriously good. He woke up at like what 5:00am just to be able drive to this school. He needed to catch up on sleep. Lance let himself drift over to the bed's embrace and handed his body over to slumber. He was out in a matter of seconds. 

 

***

 

"Why is our door open?"

"No it isn't I closed it- oh shoot you're right"

"Hunk, there's someone inside. How did they manage to bypass security?"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know but they're in my bed. Hey, Wake up!"

Lance's nap was awesome. Something about it felt warm and fuzzy. It reminded him of home. Hugging his mother when he was just a child, signing songs by the fireplace on a cold Christmas night and burning your tongue on a fresh batch of cookies from an oven.

"Wait Keith! You probably shouldn't do that! I think they're our new roommate!"

He sensed a faint smell of smoke, like when he'd try to make his family food and when he'd sit next to a campfire. Fire. The warm feeling he felt turned into something more. Something too warm. Hot. Burning. 

Pain shot through him. 

"What the- OW THATS HOT THATS HOT" Lance yelped in pain. He made incoherent noises as he patted at the pain's origin. A small trail of smoky fire was sourced from his shoulder. Lance frantically blew and patted at it trying to extinguish the flame but it just wouldn't go out.

"Relax" a new voice said. He sounded almost annoyed. "The fire won't actually hurt you. Painful? Yes. But I wouldn't actually injure someone I don't know"

"I don't know about that..." another boy said.

Boy number one shot him a glare. He then brought his middle finger to his thumb and clicked. Almost instantly the flame on Lance's shoulder whipped away like wind and brought the pain alongside with it. 

Lance sighed in relief and sat up. He needed a moment to recover from the pain. That was seriously low. What kind of person sets someone else on fire? He looked at the perpetrator. Apparently people with mullets.

"Who do you think you are?" said Lance gobsmacked.

"Keith"

"Okay Keith, what the heck was that!?"

"Can you get off my bed?" the boy replied obviously perturbed.

"I asked you a question" 

"So did I" He retorted

"Answer mine first"

"I'll answer it if you get of my bed"

"Ok, gees " What's with this guy? Lance slowly got off the bunk. "Look I'm off. Now answer my question. What the heck was that?"

"Fire. Never seen it before?"

"Of course I have! But why did you set me on fire?"

"You were in my bed" he said matter of factly.

"Yeah okay but don't you think that's a little over the top?"

"No, not in this school at least"

"What do you mean 'not in this school'? And how did you put out the fire so easily? You didn't seem to have a strong fan on you. Also how did you even manage to sneak a lighter or whatever you used into the school in the first place? That is very much illegal and I could very much report you"

"Report me? The worst punishment I'd get is a couple days of detention" he scoffed then turned around to the other boy completely ignoring Lance. Rude. 

"Hey Hunk, we agreed you'd tell Lank about everything while you tour him" 

"Right. And I believe his name was Lance actually. Also please at try to make him feel somewhat welcomed here?"

"You don't think I'm trying?" The Keith replied.

"No. Lance come with me" Hunk beckoned as he walked out  the room. Lance eagerly followed not wanting to be left alone with the problematic boy.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic so constructive criticism is very much welcome!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and also have a great day/night! :D


End file.
